


Always, I'll Catch You

by LilyoftheValley20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyoftheValley20/pseuds/LilyoftheValley20
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet as kids and he guides her through the new world she finds herself in...but is it really new? Slow burn, Dramione, HEA
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 16





	Always, I'll Catch You

“Papa! Pick me up and spin me!” giggles a little girl with hair as wild as her heart.

Hermione was an exceptional young girl. She knew she was different from her parents, from the other kids at school. Strange things always happened when she was around other students. She could only be herself when she lost herself among the stacks of books or when she and her father went to the park together. The other kids didn’t understand her. Already at six years old, Hermione Granger was reading far beyond the average child’s abilities. She spoke as if she were of another world. Little did she know just how true that would be, and _very_ soon.

A little pale boy and his equally pale mother were strolling through a muggle park and happened upon a girl with the most amazing laugh he had ever heard. Narcissa Malfoy glanced down at her son with a barely concealed smile.

Draco Malfoy was not your average wizard. Oh no, he was gifted beyond his years. But that was to be expected of the young heir to the oldest and wealthiest family in all of Europe.

At least, now they were on top. Six years prior, another old pureblood family mysteriously lost over half of their money, and it was never recovered. No one ever figured out what happened to it. The goblins of Gringott’s refused to speak. Almost as if they were under the effects of an unbreakable vow. The case went cold quickly, and all was forgotten within just a few short months. But Alessandra and Stefano Zabini never forgot, nor would they forget what they lost that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter of my very first fic :) I've had this fic stirring in my mind for the past 3 years and I finally got the courage to write this. Let me know how I did! I'll be posting the next chapter ASAP, but for now updates will not be consistent. PS I'm being incredibly lazy with the tags and character list, but I will fix that with the next update!


End file.
